Midnight Moon
Midnight Moon is an Pegasus pony who lives in Cloudsdale. She's neighbors with Rainbow Dash. History Midnight Moon was born in Cloudsdale by Dark Sky and Stormy Night on July 18, along with her brother, Dusk Star. A few days after she was born, July 24. One day, her and her brother went to the Cloudsdale market when Dusk though it would be funny if they stole some peanut butter. Midnight also thought so, but then she felt like something wouldn't go as planned. That something wasn't right. Midnight told her brother "no", but he didn't listen. Dusk Star walked quietly to the peanut butter stand. That's when someone bumped into the police officer which made him turn around to find that there was a little pony trying to walk sneakily out the door with peanut butter. The officer caught him, put the peanut butter back, and took both Midnight Moon and Dusk Star back home. When they went home, her mother saw that Midnight had her Cutie Mark. It was a crescent moon, a symbol of intuition. Her brother got his a day after. Midnight moved out of her mom's house when she was old enough and Dusk Star tagged along with her. They moved into the house next door to Rainbow Dash's house. Rainbow Dash saw her moving in and wanted a race with the new ponies on the block. Midnight Moon wasn't too sure, but in the end she agreed. Everyone was shocked when Midnight Moon passed the finish line 5.2 second before Rainbow. Rainbow Dash congratulated her and told her that next time, she would win for sure. A few months later, during the Equestria Games in Cloudsdale, Midnight Moon saw Dustin', a pony from Canterlot. The second she saw him she felt like her heart would burst. Even though she she's all crazy around him, what she doesn't know is that he likes her too. Personality She is calm and relaxed, but she has the worst temper ever. She's also very adventurous and girly. She also likes to help other ponies out. Skills Flying Fast Once, she and Rainbow Dash had a race and Midnight won. Negotiate She uses negotiation and her "power of persuasion" to get her brother to do stuff for her. Power of Persuasion She uses negotiation and her "power of persuasion" to get her brother to do stuff for her. Cutie Mark One day, her and her brother went to the Cloudsdale market when Dusk though it would be funny if they stole some peanut butter. Midnight also thought so, but then she felt like something wouldn't go as planned. That something wasn't right. Midnight told her brother "no", but he didn't listen. Dusk Star walked quietly to the peanut butter stand. That's when someone bumped into the police officer which made him turn around to find that there was a little pony trying to walk sneakily out the door with peanut butter. The officer caught him, put the peanut butter back, and took both Midnight Moon and Dusk Star back home. When they went home, her mother saw that Midnight had her Cutie Mark. It was a crescent moon, a symbol of intuition. Relationships Family *Dark Sky *Stormy Night *Dusk Star Friends *Rainbow Flip *Surprise *Rainbow Dash *Bulk Biceps *Lightning Dust *Thunderlane *Bolt Strike *Stellar Eclipse *Spitfire *Feathermay Romance Midnight Moon has had her eye on Dustin' ever since he moves from http:/mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Canterlot. When he's around, she shows off cool stuff she can do, which she usually messes up and makes a fool of herself. When she's talking to him she gets all goofy and talks nonsense. Quotes "At least I got my Cutie Mark before you!" '' -Referring to Dusk Star ''"So, um, hey, did you know that I'm faster than [[http:/mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow Dash? Yeah. I mean, I'm ''really fast. Wanna have a race? Bet ya I can beat you! Did I mention that I'm faster than http:/mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow Dash?" '' -Talking to [[Dustin' ''"I agreed to go to the swamp with you, but did I agree to get dirty? Did I?! DID I?! I DON'T THINK SO, SO WHY AM I DIRTY?!" '' ''"You know what? If you don't want my help, you won't get my help. And you won't get my help as long as I live! But if you need some help you can just come over, you know where I live. " '' Trivia *She is based on one of my friends. *She was originally supposed to be shy like http:/mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Fluttershy. Gallery Midnight Moon/Gallery Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Pony Category:Pegasus